The Wind Cries Mommy
by CantonD
Summary: What might come of the standoff between Max and Woody? And where is Jordan, anyway? Here is one possibility...
1. The Wind Cries Mommy P1

The Wind Cries Mommy - Part 1  
  
Note: This scene starts from the very end of Pandora's Trunk, Part 2 (the season finale of Crossing Jordan.) We'll all be pondering the many, many turns next season could take, and this is what has been playing through my head.  
  
All characters belong to Tom Kring, NBC, and everybody in between. But you knew that. On with the show!  
  
~~~~~  
  
She heard the shots ring out. She was home from school. What did school mean now? The shots from the darkness, and Jordan had only one thought. "Mom! Mommy!" she cried. "Daddy! Where are they taking you? Where's Mommy? Daddy!" She had broken away from the detective, be he had caught up with her. She felt his strong hand shaking her shoulder, and it was not gentle.  
  
"Jordan! Jordan!" She heard his insistent voice with its thick Boston brogue.  
  
"No, I want my daddy. I don't want you, give me back my daddy." she muttered adamantly.  
  
"Your daddy's here, Jordan. It's okay. It'll all be okay."  
  
Her eyes opened, hesitantly, and she found herself in the fetal position. The two men, her father, her significant other, knelt on either side of her. "Oh, god, what happened? Where's James?"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Detective Hoyt dashed towards her apartment. As he heard the gun go off, not once but twice, his only thought was for Jordan. He had little idea what he would find behind that door, but he feared the worst.  
  
Upon seeing Malden on the floor, it was a mix of shock and relief. It meant that, maybe, Jordan was still alive, but her father had just killed his boss. "Put the gun down, Max." He was looking down the barrel of it, and he made sure that Max had a similar view. How much has he had? Woody thought. "Put it the gun down."  
  
His head was spinning. Here he was in a standoff with the father of the love of his life. This was so messed up. He wanted to go back to Wisconsin, to Jordan's "waving fields of Camembert."  
  
The detective started to say something, but he was interrupted by a voice that could not be mistaken. "Mom! Mommy!" she called, her low, husky voice taking on a strange childlike quality. He could tell Max heard it, too. And, at the very same moment, they turned, and exclaimed, "Jordan."  
  
Well, that sobered him up fast, thought Woody, as he gently took the gun from a distracted Max Cavanaugh. "Jordan? Jordan!"  
  
They soon found her curled up in a darkened corner of the apartment.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Where's James?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," replied Max. "Lie down, now. Everything's gonna be alright."  
  
Meanwhile, Woody had started making phone calls. An ambulance, police, the medical examiner's office. All would be there in a short time.  
  
~~~~~  
  
He had crouched in silence in the shadows at the other side of the room. Any way out, Sis? he wondered, or am I trapped here? As if in answer, her voice called, and the two men went over to her almost immediately. Thanks for the distraction, Sis. He slipped out the door, and dashed off, looking for an escape route. The door clicked closed behind him, which he regretted, but there was nothing for it. No turning back now.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Woody had started at the sound of the door. "What is it?" asked Max.  
  
"I don't know. Nothing. It was nothing."  
  
"No, seriously, what was it?"  
  
"My imagination. Jordan," he turned his attention back to her, "what happened?"  
  
"Drugged. He put. drugs in my scotch."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Malden."  
  
"Damn, it, Jordan, I told you to stay away from him," Max cut in.  
  
"Oh, so this is all my fault?" She was regaining some strength. Jordan clutched her head, "I'm going to have such a hangover." 


	2. The Wind Cries Mommy P2 Black Coffee

The Wind Cries Mommy - Part 2 Black Coffee  
  
Note: All characters belong to Tom Kring, NBC, and everybody in between. But you knew that. On with the show!  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next thing she knew, she was on a stretcher, Malden was in a body bag, and her father was in handcuffs.  
  
"Daddy," she pleaded. "Don't go. No."  
  
"It'll be alright," assured Max. The fact that he was not resisting just seemed to make things worse.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
Oblivion.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Macy," Garrett gruffly answered the phone. "Right. Yeah, I'll be right over." He shook his head, and slammed the phone back on its cradle.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily had appeared, leaning on the doorjamb.  
  
"Jordan's in the hospital. Her dad's been hauled in for questioning."  
  
"For." Lily looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Look, Lily, just call Stiles. Jordan's going to need someone to talk to."  
  
"I won't do?"  
  
"I'm not sure even Stiles will do. Woody says she's pretty shaken, going in and out."  
  
She frowned. "Should I tell anyone? Bug and Nige, at least?"  
  
"Yeah, but they can't visit 'til tomorrow."  
  
"Right."  
  
Lily left to spread the news, and Garrett collapsed into his chair, burying his head in his hands. His best M.E. was in the hospital again. This place would be as much a mess as she was, for a while.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jordan struggled to open her eyes. It seemed to take eons, but she did it. She was lying on her back, on a flat, hard surface. A slab? Crypt? No.  
  
No, too warm. Too white. She saw the hospital room appear as her vision cleared. There was an I.V. in her arm. A bag of some solution (saline?) hung on a hook above her head. And sitting beside her, there was Woody. His hand was clutching his. She squeezed it.  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
"What's going on?" she asked wearily.  
  
"Well, do you want the short version or the long one?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be working?"  
  
Woody grinned, glad to see that Jordan really was back. "They took me off y. the case. Too personally involved.  
  
"Where's Dad?"  
  
"At the precinct."  
  
"God."  
  
"Yeah, this is a mess."  
  
A matronly nurse poked her head in. "She awake?" she asked Woody.  
  
"Just."  
  
"Should I send the doctor in?"  
  
Woody started to reply, but Jordan interrupted, "I'm a doctor. Just tell me what's going on."  
  
The nurse raised a knowing eyebrow (doctors were indeed bad patients, and this one was no exception to that rule), but relented. "Well, I'll debrief you while I take your vitals. How's that?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
~~~~~  
  
This looked bad. This WAS bad. Max squirmed in the uncomfortable interrogation room chair. Should be used to this, he rebuked himself. Never can get used to this.  
  
No one had so much as offered him a coffee. He sorely needed a scotch, actually, but a coffee would do.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rene Walcott watched him through the one-sided glass. She decided to let him stew in his own juices for a little while longer before questioning.  
  
But, then, there was no need to make him go thirsty. She sent a deputy into the room with a mug of weak java and a glass of water. 


	3. The Wind Cries Mommy P3 Buckets of Rain

The Wind Cries Mommy - Part 3 Buckets of Rain  
  
Note: First, I must apologize for my allusions to The Pretender, however small. I couldn't resist.  
  
In other news, all characters belong to Tom Kring, NBC, and everybody in between. But you knew that. On with the show!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Well," said the nurse. "Your heart rate is still a little slow, and."  
  
"Don't feed me that. I'm fine. I feel fine."  
  
"We're just keeping you under observation, Dr. Cavanaugh. Brevital and alcohol don't combine well."  
  
"Are you saying you think I did this to myself?" Jordan sat up a bit.  
  
"Well, I wasn't, but now that you mention it," the nurse flipped through the charts, "you were in here previously for another similar."  
  
"Let me talk to a doctor," Jordan cut icily in.  
  
"You are a doctor," pointed out the unfazed nurse, who made a few notes, and put the clipboard back into its slot on the door.  
  
"But you aren't. Let me talk to a doctor," she insisted. The nurse nodded, and left the room. She had other patients to attend to, after all.  
  
~~~~~  
  
James took note of the hospital's name as the paramedics loaded the only family he had left into the ambulance. It hit him then that he'd never really had a family. He'd only had his mom and Jordan, and Emily was dead. They'd both protected him. They'd both saved his life. Emily had died for him.  
  
Was Jordan going to die, too? She didn't look good. I gotta go see her, somehow, he decided. They'll never let me in to see her.  
  
Never mind. Stealth was his middle name by now.  
  
After a suitable time had passed, he hailed a cab. He might have waited longer, but a storm system had blown in, and the sky had begun to hail on him. He paid the driver with some of the money he had "borrowed" from his sister.  
  
He slunk into the back entrance of the hospital. James himself wasn't sure how he did it. Fate was with him, it seemed, when he stole a set of scrubs and a generic pass from an empty locker room. And from there it was a cakewalk, finding the correct floor, playing charades. Thank you, lax security, he thought as he swiped a clean doctor's jacket from an abandoned lounge.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Why did you go to your daughter's apartment?" demanded the district attorney, who had a talent for getting straight to the point.  
  
"She was in trouble. Haven't you ever had kids?"  
  
"This isn't about me. WHY did you go to her apartment?"  
  
"I just told you."  
  
"Look, Cavanaugh. Why did you suspect she was in trouble?" This was going to be a long, frustrating session, she realized. Nothing worse then questioning a headstrong ex-cop. She sipped her coffee.  
  
"Why should I tell you anything?"  
  
"In case it hasn't escaped your attention, you're the main suspect in a cop- killing."  
  
"I didn't kill him."  
  
"And yet when Detective Hoyt got to you, he'd heard two shots fired, and Malden was dead."  
  
"I didn't kill him. I didn't shoot him, I swear."  
  
"Right, and I'm Martha Stewart." Renee ran her fingers through her hair. She was getting a headache. "Look, I'm going to go make some calls. When I get back, maybe you'll be ready to talk. Or do you want me to fix you up a room?" she asked ominously.  
  
Max sat back in the chair and shut his mouth. He would wait it out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
James passed a nurse as he walked down the corridor. She didn't give him a second look. He discretely peeked into the rooms as he walked past, and soon he came to Jordan's. He thanked whoever was up there that it was a single. No roommate. Good.  
  
He grabbed the chart from the door, and knocked moments before he entered, pretending to study the records.  
  
"That was fast," Jordan commented, as she looked at Woody. Too fast, actually, but she did not say that out loud. "So, doctor. What's keeping me here?"  
  
James smiled, and lifted his head. He had meant to thank her, greet her warmly, even, but the side of him still drenched in the darkness of suspicion and hate emerged strong as ever.  
  
"Why'd you tip him off, Jordan?"  
  
"Tip who off? What."  
  
"You know who."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
Woody looked back and forth, feeling lost. "Jordan, who."  
  
"Not now, Woody." The old bravado had returned, a thin mask for fear, yet oh so convincing.  
  
"You told him where I was, Jordan. I thought I was safe with you."  
  
"James, he drugged me. I couldn't help it. I don't know what I said."  
  
"Thanks for the loan, by the way." He smiled wanly. "I left it in your apartment. They'll probably find it, but don't worry. I wiped it down."  
  
And all that could be heard was the rain attempting to break through the window.  
  
And he was gone as quickly and neatly as he had come. 


	4. The Wind Cries Mommy P4 Pale Blue Eyes

The Wind Cries Mommy - Part 4  
  
Pale Blue Eyes  
  
Note: All characters belong to Tom Kring, NBC, and everybody in between. But you knew that. On with the show!  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I thought you were going straight to the hospital." Lily was surprised to be called back to Garrett's office.  
  
"Yeah, I've got some stuff to take care of first. She's probably not awake yet, anyway."  
  
"Well, look, I told Nigel and Bug, but I couldn't find Peter."  
  
"That's okay," replied Garrett. "I called you in here because I couldn't get hold of Stiles. Bus crash. Not in our jurisdiction, so we won't have to deal with it, but they've got their work cut out for them. Stiles is . . ."  
  
". . . not available. I understand."  
  
"So I want you to go in his place."  
  
"To see Jordan? Fine, yeah, I can do that."  
  
Garrett smiled. "Bring her this for me, too, will you?" He handed her a large lemon poppy seed muffin. "Fresh from the bakery down the street."  
  
Lily took the muffin and nodded. "I'll do that. Remember about doctor- patient privilege, though." She winked.  
  
"How could I forget. Now get going." She did.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Why do you listen to him, Peter? Why? He argued with himself on the way home. Mace had sent him off early, and he knew exactly why, too. Because he's the boss, that's why, he answered himself for the fifth time. He was out of line asking me. But he did, and I had it. Right there, in my locker. Staring me in the face. Why? Why didn't I toss it? Because someone would have found it, traced it back to me. Couldn't sell it, couldn't dump it down the drain. Definitely couldn't take it. God. Now it's gone, and. . .  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I still can't believe she's in the hospital," lamented Bug. "Why is she always doing this to herself."  
  
"She didn't do it to herself," scolded Nigel. "Okay, well, she brought it upon herself, but that's not the same thing."  
  
"Of course it is. The girl's got a death wish."  
  
"True. True enough. But she's not suicidal."  
  
"Didn't she used to be?"  
  
"Bloody rumor."  
  
"Right. Let's just get back to work. We can see her tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Woody looked at Jordan, and Jordan looked at Woody.  
  
"So, who was that, again?"  
  
"That was my brother, Woody."  
  
"Your brother."  
  
"Yes, my brother." She looked endearingly into his pale blue eyes.  
  
"Great, so we'll have a psychotic best man."  
  
Jordan smirked. "Was that sarcasm or a proposal?"  
  
He sighed. "Look, I gotta go. They may have taken me off this case, but I still have a ton of paperwork to do."  
  
"Right. Don't strain yourself, now."  
  
"Bye Jordan."  
  
"Yeah, bye Woody. Thanks for keeping me company."  
  
"No problem." He left the room, and she collapsed back onto the bed. Best man? What was that? He never really did answer that, but hey. Had she really expected him to? 


	5. The Wind Cries Mommy P5 Season of the W...

The Wind Cries Mommy - Part 5  
  
Season of the Witch  
  
Note: All characters belong to Tom Kring, NBC, and everybody in between. But you knew that. On with the show!  
  
Lily wondered why Garrett had bothered to try again. She'd already tried to get hold of Dr. Stiles. Doesn't he trust me? she asked herself. Yes, he does, but he also knows I want to go see Jordan. But I want to see her as a friend, a listening ear, not a counselor.  
  
She was in the process of turning on her heels to clarify things for Garrett, when But ran into her.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she laughed.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question, but if you must know, I need to get some supplies for autopsy."  
  
"New one came in?"  
  
"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe it, either."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Well, you know that bus crash in Framingham?"  
  
"Yes, it's tragic. Why?"  
  
"All the victims of the crash. . . Their bodies went to Worcester for examination."  
  
"Right. . ." Lily nodded, and raised her eyebrows, wishing Bug would just get to the point."  
  
"So, they were supposed to take Tom Malden's autopsy, but now they can't, and, well. . . we're doing it, now."  
  
"Bug, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad Jordan's in the hospital right now."  
  
"Is that where you're headed in such a hurry?"  
  
"Well. . . yeah."  
  
"Look, don't tell her, alright?"  
  
"I won't, Bug, I promise."  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Lily knocked on the door, she wished again that Jordan could just get an in-hospital psychiatrist. You're here as a friend, Lily, don't forget that, she reminded herself yet again.  
  
"Come in." Jordan's voice was muffled, but audible, and Lily entered the room. Jordan brightened as she saw her. "Gosh, thanks for coming." She eyed the muffin. "That for me? I hope so. Hospital food isn't exactly gourmet." Lily noticed that the meal tray was completely untouched, and set the muffin upon it.  
  
"You didn't even try the . . ." Lily picked up a small plastic container, opened it, and sniffed. ". . . creamed corn?" She wrinkled her nose, and set it back on the tray. "Okay, I see what you mean. At least try the salad?" Jordan lifted the lid from the salad dish. Limp lettuce, anemic tomatoes, and parched carrots made up the bulk of it. Lily smiled.  
  
"So what is this about, anyway?" Jordan asked, a little suspicious. Small talk always seemed to precede psychoanalysis, or whatever it was.  
  
Lily was astonished. "I'm here as a friend, and, also, Garrett sent me with the muffin."  
  
"He wants you to counsel me."  
  
"He never said that. Honestly, I'm not qualified."  
  
Jordon snorted in disbelief. "Just get me out of here, Lily."  
  
"It's not my call. If I thought you'd be in here for any length of time, I'd have brought flowers."  
  
"Yeah, Lily. Look, just go, okay? You brought the muffin, your job is done here."  
  
Lily bit her lip. She was taken aback, but decided it was best to leave the woman in peace.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Woody sidled up to Renee Walcott as she watched Max, frustrated. She had gotten nowhere with the guy. She looked at Woody up and down. "About time you showed up. Want to try your hand at interrogation? You caught the guy."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "No. No, I can't do that."  
  
"Oh, and why not?" Check, she thought.  
  
"I. . . uh." Woody scratched the back of his head. "I know the guy, go to his bar."  
  
"Why should that stop you? He's a cop killer."  
  
"We don't know that." Woody, you're playing right into her claws, he warned himself.  
  
"Evidence suggests it. There isn't a," she paused, half-smiling, "conflict of interest, is there? Don't lie."  
  
"Look, that doesn't matter."  
  
"If it doesn't matter, why don't you question him? Get in there."  
  
"I. . . I can't, okay? I can't do that."  
  
Checkmate. 


End file.
